


Дружеское участие

by angel_in_me



Series: The Herald and her Commander [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, Missing Scene, Present Tense, Writober
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: — Хм, — задумчиво протягивает Варрик. — Бывший храмовник и отступница на фоне глобального конфликта — тут есть потенциал. Может, даже украду эту идею на будущее.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: The Herald and her Commander [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844383





	Дружеское участие

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан в рамках Writober (https://twitter.com/greylikeawarden/status/1309491316963897348)  
> День 14: Карты

Эвелина откладывает в сторону карты и вскидывает руки вверх, признавая своё поражение.

— Я пас, — говорит она, качая головой. — Картёжник из меня никакой.

— Это точно, — хмыкает Дориан, подвигаясь чуть ближе к костру. — Ты слишком…  _ добродетельна _ для Порочной добродетели.

Эвелина лишь закатывает глаза от подобного каламбура.

— Тебе просто нужно чуть больше практики, Золотце, — добродушно замечает Варрик. — Ещё пара месяцев, и ты обчистишь Посверкунчика подчистую. И да, я только что выиграл, — он раскрывает карты, демонстрируя пять рыцарей.

— А ты хорош, гном, — отмечает Железный Бык, поднимаясь со своего места.

Эвелина тоже встаёт и потягивается, разминая затёкшие от долгого сидения в одной позе мышцы. Лучи закатного солнца всё ещё пробиваются через листву, отчего кажется, что леса Изумрудных могил объяты пожаром. Она вдыхает полной грудью влажный воздух, когда у неё над головой внезапно раздаётся карканье.

Ей на плечо с деловитым видом опускается чёрный как смоль ворон, с небольшим белым пятнышком на груди. Эвелине хватает одного взгляда на птицу, чтобы понять от кого она. И что её ждёт приятное послание.

Эвелина не замечает того, как на неё посматривают её спутники, пока она отвязывает от лапы птицы свиток. Они-то тоже если и не знают наверняка, то догадываются, кто прислал это письмо.

Она достаёт из сумки на поясе маленький матерчатый мешочек с сушёной вишней и угощает птицу парой ягод. Быстро расправившись с лакомством, ворон громко каркает и срывается с плеча Эвелины, чтобы присоединиться к своим собратьям на попечении разведчиков Инквизиции.

В свитке два листа, исписанных мелким убористым почерком — таким же Каллен пишет все свои отчёты, умудряясь включить в них куда больше тактических деталей, чем Эвелина могла себе представить. Она снова усаживается у костра, когда остальные расходятся, и не может сдержать довольной улыбки, читая послание от Каллена.

— Так значит слухи про вас с Кудряшем правдивы? — внезапно раздаётся голос Варрика, заставляя Эвелину вздрогнуть.

Гном расположился рядом с ней и с интересом поглядывал в её сторону. Эвелина едва заметно краснеет и поспешно складывает письмо.

— А что? Ищешь сюжет для нового романа? — пытается отшутиться она, чтобы спрятать смущение.

— Хм, — задумчиво протягивает Варрик. — Бывший храмовник и отступница на фоне глобального конфликта — тут есть потенциал. Может, даже украду эту идею на будущее.

Он ненадолго замолкает, словно бы взвешивая то, что собирается сказать дальше, и это слегка заинтриговало Эвелину — Варрик в отличие от некоторых других людей в её окружении раньше не лез в её личные дела. Так с чего вдруг подобный интерес?

— Кудряш — неплохой малый, — наконец произносит Варрик. — И его неловкость может быть милой…

— Я чувствую, что есть «но», не так ли? — беззлобно интересуется Эвелина.

— Я знал его в Киркволле, — серьёзно отмечает гном. — Не представляю, что именно приключилось с ним в Ферелдене, но он был зол и полон горечи. Такие вещи не проходят бесследно.

— Знаю, Варрик, — понимающе кивает она в ответ. — Но разве в нашей компании есть хоть кто-то, кого бы не преследовали призраки прошлого?

— Правду говоришь, Золотце, — соглашается Варрик. — Просто будь осторожна, ладно? На тебя и так взвалили спасение всего мира и ещё море проблем до кучи. Не хотел бы, чтобы всё это тебя придавило.

— Спасибо, — Эвелина кладёт руку ему на плечо и улыбается. — Я ценю твою заботу.

— Ну полно, — отмахивается гном. — Не буду больше отвлекать тебя от чтения. Только если…

— Что?

— Каллен не добавляет в письма…  _ сочных _ деталей, если ты понимаешь о чём я? — усмехается он.

— Сочных? — на лице Эвелины мелькает недоумение, которое вскоре сменяется осознанием и возмущением. — Варрик!

— Ха, судя по твоему лицу, Дориан только что проиграл мне серебряник.

— Варрик!

— Всё, ухожу.


End file.
